


365 长大

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, OOC预警, 不知道tag该打什么了, 总之就是混乱的365
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: “你看，我们不在谈恋爱，也可以这样。我和建学哥就是，只是各取所需。”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 9





	365 长大

**Author's Note:**

> 我也说不清具体是写了个啥了TT  
> 大写的ooc 等我明天改改

房门被砰的一声推开，空气安静了几秒，吕焕雄回头之前门又被摔上了。  
“是谁啊？”  
面对门口坐着的金建学尴尬地把他推开一些，低下头摸摸鼻子：“是东柱。”  
吕焕雄没说话，依然是分开双腿坐在人腿上的动作，嘴唇因为刚在接吻泛着水光。沉默一会儿以后他站起身：“我去看看。”

好像大家都看得出来，孙东柱喜欢金建学，总爱跟他待在一起，黏着他玩，又恃宠而骄，有时候也爱欺负哥哥。金建学从来不回嘴，只是笑，任由他玩闹。  
月亮们反响很好呢。vapp结束以后他把评论区给金建学看，眼里藏不住期待。哥以后也多和我一起好不好？  
刷屏的爱心希望他们一直在一起，孙东柱也是。

其他成员知道金建学和吕焕雄越线的关系。  
但孙东柱也不知道。  
也许是出于对忙内的保护，也许是出于对单恋的同情，他们在宿舍里做爱的时候其他人带着孙东柱去吃烤肉，散步，把一切瞒下来。  
对他不公平吗？好像是，也不是。保持他们两个的关系可以释放压力，三角恋不能。

没想到会被发现得这么突然，他们刚好前一天就完成了录音，剩下的四个人应该要晚上回宿舍才对，没想到他会提前回来。

吕焕雄没找到孙东柱，他好像跑出门了。

傍晚录音结束的四个成员一起回了宿舍，孙东柱没表现出什么异常，只是避开了他们两人的眼神。  
灯关上以后他一侧的被子被拉起来，柔软的身体挤进被窝，他的腰被从背后搂住。  
“东柱呀，生气了吗？”  
“没有。”他飞快地说，掩盖一瞬间涌起的委屈，“你快回去睡觉。”  
“什么啊，都不要抱着我睡了吗？”话里的笑意听起来像撒娇又像觉得有趣。  
“你去抱建学哥睡，这样他不会吃醋吗？”  
“我们东柱啊。”他叹气，支撑起上身，按着背着他一动不动的人的肩膀，让他平躺下来，然后拨开他额前的头发，落下一个吻。  
“哥干什么？”  
吕焕雄没有说话，从他的额头，鼻梁，脸颊，一路印下轻轻的吻，直到覆盖上他的嘴唇。  
浅尝辄止，纯情得不行的吻。  
他好像闻到了淡淡的牙膏的味道，哥哥的嘴唇触感很好，在设想之上——其实也没有过设想。但他没有把越界的人推开，保持着静止接受、享受着。  
“东柱，喜欢吗？”  
他终于睁开眼睛，借着夜灯的微光看到对方的微笑。  
“我和建学哥不是你想的那样。”  
“哥到底要干什么？”他的语气有些烦躁，压抑着不安。  
“不是只有相爱才可以做这种事的。”他的笑意好像变得迷蒙起来，孙东柱看不懂，“你看，我们不在谈恋爱，也可以这样。我和建学哥就是，只是各取所需。”  
没等他的大脑处理好这些信息，带着薄荷牙膏味的吻又落在了他的嘴唇上。  
他伸出手，想说点什么，但吕焕雄已经站起了身。  
他闭上眼睛，听隔壁的床传来盖被子和翻身的声音。

第二天没有行程，没人定闹钟。  
天亮才勉强睡着，孙东柱醒来已经到了快正午。  
隔壁房间很吵，他猜大概是其他人在打游戏，自己泡了碗面吃，打算回房间收拾下午去练习室的东西，结果发现吕焕雄不知道什么时候已经躺在他床上了，正抱着他的抱枕看网剧。  
想到昨天晚上的事情，他定在了门口。  
“快来。”床上的人反客为主，拍拍身边空着的位置。  
他乖乖坐在床沿，然后播放着网剧的手机被倒扣在枕头上，吕焕雄自然地跨坐上了他的大腿，像昨天推开门被发现时的姿势。  
“哥…”他发现自己的发声变得特别困难，尤其是想要说出拒绝的话时。  
“嘘。”  
孙东柱所有的语言被堵在熟悉的亲吻里，被引导着微张开嘴唇，勾出舌尖。  
怎么会变成这样呢？他晕晕乎乎地想。不过好喜欢，仿佛这才是他一直渴求的。  
吕焕雄的手解开他的腰带，伸向身下时他模糊地呻吟，无处安放的手圈住对方的腰，无师自通地抚摸臀瓣。  
“东柱果然是大孩子了。”吕焕雄笑着点点头，很满意的样子。  
他们在午后的阳光里依偎接吻，地点和人物好像都不对，又好像水到渠成。  
孙东柱射在他的手心里，大腿颤抖，不知是因为承载另一个人的重量太久，还是快感太强。

门被敲响，金建学的声音问能不能进来。  
孙东柱刚要说不能，就被抢先说了请进。  
看到两人这一幕，他蹙眉，瞪吕焕雄：“疯了吗？”  
“怎么了？”他反问，不急不慢地从弟弟的腿上翻身下来，抽出两张卫生纸擦手。  
金建学安静了两秒来平复呼吸，语气里还带着隐隐的怒气：“东柱还是孩子。”  
“我不是！”孙东柱抬头和他对视，漂亮的眼睛里似乎有液体要汇聚滴落下来，不过声音坚定，“我早就成年了，你们也都说我是大人了，月亮现在也都说我不是孩子了。为什么拿这个当理由瞒着我！”  
“对不起，真的，但是…”  
“建学哥是因为喜欢你，才觉得你是孩子的。值得宠爱的意思。”吕焕雄靠在他的肩膀上，开口。  
他感觉左肩的温暖舒适而熟悉得像家人，但这个荒唐的情景下他没有回应以依靠和拥抱的心情：“喜欢我，所以跟雄尼哥做那些事，却连让我亲一下都不肯吗…”  
金建学走到床边蹲下来。  
吕焕雄眨眨眼：“东柱啊，你怎么知道他不肯？”  
孙东柱愣愣地看他面前安静地蹲着的人，双手被拉到他的掌心里握住。  
“快点啦，啵啵一下。”左肩的重量消失，变成鼓励的声音。

他感觉自己愣了一个世纪，不知道发生了什么，又要去做什么。  
回过神来的时候，金建学吻了他的脸颊。  
“对不起啊，东柱。”

**Author's Note:**

> 设想里感情线是36双箭头 再加上一点微妙的其他的成分 写出来就变味了😅


End file.
